


All your Perfect Imperfections

by heyelisa



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable Connor, Boyfriends, Children, Connor Deserves Happiness, HTGAWM - Freeform, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Protective Oliver, Single Parent Oliver, Single Parents, baby!Hannah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: Oliver has been a single parent for a long time now, who needs to deal with his new boyfriend and introduce him to his four-year-old daughter. Connor is a law student who "don't do boyfriends", until he fell in love with Oliver and wanted to have a family.Father!OliverInsecure!Connor





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes in English, it's not my first language, but I'm open to corrections and suggestions.  
> I love Connor and Oliver, and I hope you like it.
> 
> All rights reserved.

 

It was a Friday night, Connor Walsh had the plan to spend all night: naked, lying next to his partner and having sex for hours. Well, he did not know how to define Oliver yet, they had been sleeping together for two months and Connor could say that this was the most monogamous relationship he ever had, because, it had been two months since he had just spent his free time with Oliver and that still scared him a little.

_At first he needed Oliver._ College was killing him and Annnalise needs information about a case, and to impress her, Connor thought of seducing someone who knew something useful. So he met Oliver, a guy who was drinking alone at the club where all the company's case staff was.

He was tall, dark-haired, and wears a social shirt that lets Connor see the muscles. Somehow, Connor managed to convince that man to hack some emails to him. _It was illegal and exciting_ , and in the end they ended up in bed.

And it was good.

Connor had good hours with Oliver, well, before dawn and Oliver starting a monologue while taking a shower. He repeated it like he never did it, as he was never spontaneous, like he never never never had a "one-night stand", and Connor thought he'd heard it wrong when Oliver said it could damage _his_ company's image.

There was Oliver Hampton, president of Ha-Tech, the technology and security company, where the client of the case worked. There was the man who made Connor feel things he had never felt before, after all, he was handsome, interesting and very good in bed, Connor did not really feel the need to meet other people after they started dating.

_Okay, this was the closest of a relationship he ever had._

Annalise had won the case and Connor had the number of the sexiest man he'd ever seen. It seemed to be so promising, but things were not so simple because Oliver was a man busy with work and with a girl.

Well, the girl was only four and it was her daughter, but she had Oliver's night and morning, which makes us go back to how Connor's plan for Friday night ended when Oliver came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around the waist.

"Please don’t go, I may still need you for a few more things." Connor said still lying on the bed, sweaty and naked.

"Don’t be so picky." Oliver laughed and started to get dressed, picking up the pieces of clothing scattered around the room. "Nanny's leaving in half an hour, I need to be there before she asks for a raise." He looked up at Connor who sat on the bed with his messy hair. "I'm going to take the lunch break tomorrow, we can go to my apartment."

"Two months together and you just spent one entire night with me,did you hear me? One!  I think I'm being used here." Connor looked at Oliver. " Should I think this is bad?”

"Hey! With a body like yours it's impossible that I don’t use it a little." Oliver smiled and Connor grunted, "Oh, come on, you'll survive."

"Ollie." Connor begged.

"I know, it's hard to let me go, but I need to tell the end of the cinderella story to Hannah or she will not want to sleep." Oliver said and finished buttoning the shirt "I promise that tomorrow you can do whatever you want with me at lunch."

"I'll think about it." Connor said moving the bed sheet, while Oliver came up and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry, honey." Oliver said affectionately and took out his briefcase and his cell phone. "I'll send a message when I get home, good night."

"Good night." Connor said and threw himself on the bed.

Another lonely night in an empty bed that was still warm from the heat of Oliver, that every night can not stay. Connor decided that this was depressing and was starting to bother him. In the beginning, when Oliver laid down some rules, Connor thanked and found it brilliant, Oliver had a four-year-old daughter from a forced past relationship. Hannah's mother had left her after fifteen days of birth and Oliver had never forgiven her. He created his daughter practically alone, so every phrase of 'I never do that' or ‘it's been a long time since I slept with a man’ comes from the fact that Oliver did not have time for dating or anything since he was working and being a father.

On that specific evening, Oliver told him something about Connor needing to thank his mother, since she forced Oliver to go out and have fun for one night while she took care of Hannah. He was cautious and protective, he didn’t want Connor to know his daughter so he would not be too hasty, or that Hannah would get a broken heart if something did not work and Connor needed to leave the scene. It was normal, because they were just one-night stand.

But it's been two months, and Connor wondered if he'd let anything escape, maybe he'd done something to block Oliver from introducing him or even calling him to sleep there, maybe it was Oliver's past: a guy who has always been in the closet and was only accepted by the parents when the woman they chose to Oliver left him with a child, without even looking back.

These questions only tormented Connor's mind before bed, he wanted to ask, but he didn’t know how, he was not even sure if he should. They were what, anyway?! What kind of relationship was that ?! Besides the very very good sex, they would call each other at bedtime and send a message asking about the day, they would go out for dinner or watch movies on the couch sharing a blanket. Connor did not make boyfriends, he didn’t know what it looked like, he just almost had it once, with a guy at school, nothing compared to what he has with Oliver, they did not do all those things, but Connor dated him almost two weeks and when he traveled on vacation, Connor slept with another person without any remorse, because he did not feel in love.

Anyway, the college guy doesn’t matter. The point is: all these things he does with Oliver seem like boyfriends do.

He thought he would never fall in love.

Maybe for Oliver.

Two days together and he already knew that he did not want to sleep with anyone else, he had that certainty early. He knew that this time everything was different, his feelings, his behavior, his desires ... everything was different.

He did not want anyone else, just Oliver and at the moment, lying down and thinking before bed, Connor wondered if Oliver wanted him that much.


	2. I'm on your magical mystery ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor was a bit confused about labeling their relationship, and oliver helps him with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it ;)

Connor was late for a meeting at Annnalise's house after lunch. He was coming back from Oliver's apartment and for a few minutes he had forgotten that he had a new case to work on  – Oliver made him forget the world around him sometimes. As he crossed the front door, which was always open, he was watched by Bonnie and Michaela, while Asher and Frank were too busy talking about something "not so important".

"I know, I'm late, but it seems I'm not the only one ..." Connor began to defend himself.

"You are the only one." Laurel came back from the kitchen with Wes, carrying coffee. "Annalize asked for you."

"Are you testing how fast she can get you out of this case?" Michaela asked, grabbing a cup of coffee, and Connor tidied up his wet hair before reaching out and grabbing a cup of coffee. "Jesus! This kid is destroying you."

"I do not ..." Connor licked his lips and said, "I just missed the hour, he's not going to be able to go out tonight, and I wanted to enjoy some more, why is this a thing here?"

"He has not introduced you to his daughter yet, has he?" Michaela smiled "Problems in paradise." She took another sip of coffee.

"Who has not introduced you to his daughter yet?" Laurel asked.

"His boyfriend." Michaela said.

"He's not mine..." Connor ignored and drank some coffee.

"I forgot you didn’t talk about it." Michaela turned to Laurel. "Connor doesn’t make boyfriends."

"It's not like that!" Connor corrected her.

"Oh, his boyfriend doesn’t make boyfriends." Michaela replied.

"We just have not talked about it yet, but hey, this is not so important, it's a monogamous thing , I can assure you.” Connor admitted.

"Really?" Michaela asked and caught Connor's attention. "I mean, why does not he introduce you to his daughter?"

"Aw, he's the daughter's guy?" Laurel asked, delighted.

"Are you dating a guy with a daughter?" Frank asked, and Connor rolled his eyes.

"Does everyone want to know about my relationship now?" Connor asked.

"Only if that's the reason you were late." Annalise entered the room and threw a folder in Connor's lap. "Introduce me a new suspect and don’t make me take you out of the internship program, while the rest of you I want three pages of a defense with resources that we can use, you have until tomorrow morning and Connor, you have until the end of the day. "

"Glad you got the day off." Michaela smiled and pinched his cheek.

"You still have not forgiven me for saying I've slept with your fiancé, right?" Connor asked.

"At least I know I'm engaged." Michaela said and went back to her coffee.

Connor knew he deserved it. Although Michaela said that to annoy him, she was not as bad as when he talked about Aiden. He did it to hit her, destabilize her and jealousy her, while now he was just annoyed, because she doubts had not been planted, that questioning already existed and was already being fed by Connor himself two nights ago.

Without getting any new suspect, Connor was frustrated. He was sure he could find something that had more access, he had limited content, maybe Annalise was testing him, wanting to get him out of that group or wanting him to prove he could bring something new.

With unfamiliar courage, Connor knocked on the door he'd closed when he left in the afternoon. Oliver opened the door with a crooked smile. Of course it was no surprise, Connor had called, _begged_ , begged for help and Oliver had chosen the time, which proved that Hannah was probably not around.

Connor walked past a child's coat hanging when he took his own, he crossed a pile of bears and toys in the corner of the room, wondering if it was there earlier. It was a little before nine, Annalise gave him until the end of the night and Connor was a little worried.

"I’ll not do it anytime you want." Oliver said, opening the computer on the couch and asking for the file with the files "You were lucky to have loved me before."

"I know you would do anything for me." Connor sat next to Oliver and looked around. "Is Hannah with your mother?"

"No." Oliver answered quickly and continued typing.

"Is she somewhere?" Connor questioned.

"She is sleeping." Oliver answered, not as fast as before, like someone who was not sure about answering that question.

Connor tensed for a few seconds.

That was the moment he was closest to Hannah, even though he did not see where she was, he knew she was somewhere in the same apartment.

"That's new." Connor said without realizing it.

"Don’t worry, she sleeps a lot and will not wake up." Oliver assured her, as if that would relieve Connor.

"I’m not..."

"Look." Oliver smiled. "It looks like the defendant's brother had a problem with the victim, let's just say you can’t end a affair on good sheets." He turned the computer over to Connor who read the messages from the defendant's brother threatening his brother's wife if she told him about their affair.

"This is amazing." Connor smiled and looked at Oliver. "What would I do without you ?!" He touched Oliver's hand on the computer and Oliver smiled.

 _And it all went so fast, that Connor might even get seasick._ It was like a roller coaster ride, you can’t imagine that your stomach could spin so many times in just a few seconds and it was like that when another voice came out.

" _Daddy?_ " It was a sweet voice, it had no feeling, and it seemed even a little frightened, not from what she might have seen, since her face was wet with tears and sweat. _Probably she was already scared._

She was Hannah.

Hannah wore pajamas full of unicorns, colored, in shades of white, blue, lilac and pink, had a shine on her pants, and on her foot a little pink sock warmed her fingers. The little girl was small, and Connor noticed it even more when Oliver came too fast, dropping his hand and the computer, walking up to the girl and picking her up.

Hannah's hair was smooth and dark, as dark as Oliver's, and her fringe was glued to her forehead, proving to be sweaty when Oliver brushed it back with his hand. She had the thin face, the Asian features were more noticeable, Connor knew her mother was Korean, so when he saw a picture of  Hannah for the first time, he wasn’t so surprised.

But now it was different. Hannah was in front of him, out of photos and stories. She was in Oliver's arms, talking about a bad dream she had, wearing a unicorn pajamas, while Oliver held her comfortably and Connor seemed to have plunged into a new feeling.

It was good. It was peaceful. It was like getting home after an exhausting day. It was calm. It was something for him. That moment, that image, those people, was what Connor wanted.

He knew.

He wanted to be a part of it. He wanted everything about Oliver, with Hannah, with boring work and healthy meals. He wanted to be a boyfriend, wanted to be introduced and did not want to feel so bothered to be thinking about all this while sitting on the couch receiving a curious look from Hannah.

"Do you want warm milk before you go back to sleep? _Dada_ can let you sleep with him today since you had a bad dream." Oliver said in a very comfortable and ‘childlike’ voice. Hannah still had her finger in her mouth and looked at Connor curiously, but nodded. "All right, you're so brave my sweet girl." He finally looked at Connor.

Connor did not know what to do. Should he smile and introduce himself? Should he stay seated and wait for Oliver to act? Should he be sweating so much?

"I had a bad dream." Hannah said, finger in her mouth and looking at Connor, as if he needed to know that information.

"This is horrible." Connor answered instinctively, then looked at Oliver.

"This is Uncle Connor..." Oliver stammered a little and Connor stood up "Daddy's friend."

And Connor stopped on the way.

It's all right. He would not say boyfriend to a four-year-old girl, who raised questions and just woke up from a nightmare. That was acceptable. Friend for one night, _maybe boyfriend in the morning? Or tomorrow?_

"Hi." Connor nodded and Hannah moved her little finger. as a greeting.

"Let's have some milk." Oliver said and motioned for Connor to follow them. In the kitchen that was too big, Hannah sat on the counter while Oliver opened the refrigerator and got the milk to warm up.

Connor walked slowly toward Hannah. he did not know very well if there was still a place there for him.

"I liked your pajamas." Connor said as an attempt to start a subject with a four year old.

"They are ‘cornies." Hannah said, as if that was a tender and intimate way of calling the unicorn. it was her way, and Connor had to admit it was cute. Oliver laughed as he turned on the stove, and Connor smiled. "They are colorful and glittery, horses like ponies, but so big and magical.”

"So cool." Connor noticed, and Hannah stared at him for two seconds and looked back at the drawings in his pajamas.

"Cool." Hannah said. _Maybe she was smiling._

The silence returned, Connor was losing, he really was not prepared. He did not know how to act, maybe ask her about the nightmare or would it make her cry?

He could not make her cry now.

"Your warm milk." Oliver said and handed a small plastic cup to her with her name, she held it with two small hands and Oliver took her in his arms. "Wait here for a while, please? I'll put her to bed and I'll be right back." He said, going out with Hannah who waved at his father's shoulder.

Connor stood in the kitchen, confused, euphoric, frustrated, and scared. It was a storm of feelings, he was about to be in panic, and if Oliver was too long in there, he would pick up what he came for and run.

To Connor's good lucky, Oliver didn’t take that long. He certainly did not put Hannah to sleep –  he could hear the sound of television with repetitive childish music – but he was in front of him, with choked words.

"She is cute." Connor said and Oliver nodded, looking around. "I guess I need to go, right?"

"It's getting late and you need to show what you found for Annalise." Oliver said.

"You found it, thank you, Ollie." Connor replied and Oliver smiled. "I hope she sleeps well."

"Yeah." Oliver looked embarrassed "I'm sorry..."

"It’s alright, I really need to go." Connor picked up his things and smiled uneasily, leaving the apartment, not knowing what was missing.

After handing the new suspect over to Annalize, Connor went to his apartment and ignored Oliver's good night message, just lying in bed and thinking about how everything that night had happened.

The two days after the ‘unexpected meeting with Hannah’ were busy. Connor had to focus on the case and once again helped Annalise to win, while Oliver was busy with a full day of meetings and the other busy with Hannah, who seemed to be a little sick. They didn’t talk about that day and how strange it seemed, they didn’t talk about anything to be honest, they just told each other why they'd be busy momentarily, until Connor opened the door and saw Oliver.

Oliver was in his casual outfit, which said he was not coming from work – it was kind of weird since it was lunch time and Connor knew he had business hours in the morning.

"Hi." Oliver said.

"Day off?" Connor asked as he closed the door and Oliver was already sitting on his couch.

"Hannah was sick, she had a mild fever yesterday and when she gets sick she likes to be spoiled a little." Oliver said and Connor nodded, still distant. "I missed you."

"I miss you too." Connor _gave in._ He stepped closer to the couch and sat too close to Oliver, his knees touching and then Oliver's arm wrapped around Connor's shoulder, pulling him into a quiet kiss "So what's our plan for today? I know you came here with other intentions, not just talk about Hannah and say that you miss me. "

"I think we can go to The Capital?" Oliver suggested.

"Sophisticated." Connor pointed.

"Are you going to get dressed properly? Or we can have a hot dog on the street." Oliver stared at Connor. "Come on, a cool gay couple having lunch at a romantic and expensive restaurant."

"Okay, okay." Connor got up and went to the bedroom to get dressed "Make the reservations, I like a table away from everyone so I can tease you a little." He shouted from the room.

"You're the boss." Oliver laughed and took Connor's cell phone to make the reservations since he left his own in the car. He was doing well, searching on Google for the restaurant number to call when an app caught his eye.

 _The HumpR._ A dating app, where you meet gay or bisexual people close to you, a true human menu in Oliver's opinion, and something he thought should not be on Connor's phone, after all, that would mean he was looking for new people.

"If you want, we can eat at Morimoto, I know you like sushi." Connor stepped out of the room, tucking his shirt into his pants, and Oliver was on his feet.

"Why do you have Humpr on your phone?" Oliver asked.

 _Okay._ That was a situation that Connor could have avoided if he had remembered that he had HumpR on his cell phone one day, but it had been two months and he had forgotten about it, he didn’t use it after Oliver and he should have deleted it, but he _just forgot_ and now this seemed the most stupid explanation to say.

"I really don’t know how to start explaining without seeming cliché, like, it's not what it looks like or it's a funny story." Connor started to speak.

"That doesn’t seem like a good start." Oliver folded his arms. "Are you dating other people?"

"What?" Connor asked, surprised.

"It's a simple question, you have a meeting app on the phone!" Oliver does not seem so upset, he seems a bit disappointed and this makes Connor more nervous "I mean, well ..."

"We never talked about being exclusive." Connor said without realizing it.

"Oh, so you're doing it." Oliver said, now annoyed.

"No, I'm not." Connor replied.

"Well, I know we don’t talk about being exclusive, but I thought it was implied, I don’t go out with other guys, you should do the same." Oliver replied.

"And I do." Connor sighed "But since we're talking about this being implicit, what we are, implicitly? Boys who have exclusive sex? What? I feel like I've been a bit lost in this situation for weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"I know we're exclusive, Oliver." Connor repeated, "I know I have not been interested in anyone but you for two months and you probably do the same, but what are we? You can’t sleep with me at night and I didn’t know your daughter until this week and by an accident, you don’t talk about me to your family or plan to introduce myself to them, or your friends, or on social media, I really Don’t know what to say when I talked about you with  my friends, because it seems like we're a couple, but we are not. "

It was all he was thinking. Connor was grateful that the application was still on his phone because that started the subject that had been choking in Connor's throat weeks ago, he wanted to know if he could call Oliver a boyfriend, if he could go to his house without hiding, if Oliver would ever tell to her own daughter about him as someone more than a friend or if he would just tell someone out loud that they were together.

"I'm so sorry Connor." Oliver started to say, "I think I made a mistake in assuming that everything was fine and that you knew what was going on in my head." He sighed. "I'm just afraid, it's very new to me, but I like you, I ..." He looked up at Connor. "I  _more_  than  _like you_."

"I..."

"I'm afraid of being without you, I mean, I don’t have good experiences in this gay universe, you know, when I met a guy for the last time... my parents found out and forced me to marry a woman, so I wasn’t the shame of the family.I felt afraid of what it would be like, without them and I was so naive, Connor. I was starting my company, I was doing it with the help of my father and I could lose everything, I didn’t know what I was doing, I thought that it would not be so difficult to live a life with a woman, even if I didn’t want her, even if I didn’t feel well... but making my mother happy and my father proud, it seemed good. " Oliver explained, "I didn’t remember what it was like to feel this, this passion, this desire to be with someone, to get excited and to feel real pleasure. Being able to be with whom I want and whom I feel attracted, and can... attract you too , a guy who likes guys, like me. "

"Oliver ..."

"I've never felt so good, but at the same time I've never felt so scared, I do not know how it works. After Hannah's mother left me, my parents saw what they caused me, I was not the same, but they never had to deal with my sexuality again since I locked myself in work and taking care of Hannah, I don’t know if they will reject me again and this time I will not give in, I’ll not go back to pretend that I don’t feel anything for that they are happy while I suffer, I want to be happy too and I deserve this. " Oliver took a deep breath. "I was afraid, maybe everything went wrong again, it's so good to be with you, that any change seems scary."

"But you don’t have to change to something bad, I don’t know what to do, I've never had a boyfriend or had something monogamous with someone, but we're learning together." Connor smiled.

"Hannah was rejected by her mother, left as if she were not important with only fifteen days, we never talked about losses, I don’t want her to miss anything, so bringing you to this side of my life means that you are being responsible for the feelings of a four-year-old girl, are you ready? " Oliver laughed "She's very special and I would have to hurt you if you broke that little heart."

"You're starting to sound cute when I know you wanted to be scary." Connor approached "I'm a very irresponsible person, but I'm working on it, you and college are the only things I really care about." He smiled "And now Hannah."

"We're dating, so you know. Boyfriends. Officially.” Oliver said and Connor nodded, smiling, "What do you say? I was with Oliver, the guy I screwed up?!"

"No, I say ‘the guy I really like, but I don’t know if we're officially together’." Connor was sincere.

"And I thought you were the guy who ‘don’t do boyfriends’." Oliver curled his arms around Connor's waist. "You're a romantic gay monogamous, Connor."

"And you're an idiot." Connor kissed Oliver.

It was a sweet kiss, Oliver was calmer and Connor seemed lighter. They were official boyfriends kissing in the apartment that Oliver could one day spend the night.

_They will take it slowly._

"But what about HumpR?" Oliver questioned, still close.

"I forgot to delete it two months ago, you can check it if you want." Connor said and Oliver denied it.

"I trust you." Oliver smiled and looked a little thoughtful. "I trust you enough to invite you to dinner tomorrow."

"Don’t we do this all the time?" Connor laughed.

"At my house, with my daughter." Oliver said and Connor stopped laughing "I think she needs to meet you, I'm not going to say anything about boyfriend, you know, I think we can go introduce her first and then if she likes you, things can change." He smiled.

"I'm going to win this, I'm the best uncle." Connor said.

"That's what we'll see! Hannah can be very picky, she'll ask indiscreet questions, she'll talk nonstop, if she's comfortable of course and will ask to paint her nails or whatever she wants and that's part of the test. " Oliver warned.

"She's going to love me!" Connor said."And I would love to do any of these things with her, I adore her, Oliver." Connor smile "I really like her father and I'm going to make her really like me."

'I really like’ was good. ‘I  _more_  than  _like you_ ' was spontaneous and revealing. 'I love you' is not going to happen now.

"This looks good." Oliver smiled. "Can you call and make a reservation while I drive to the restaurant? We still have a romantic lunch before I go into the office to know that no one has destroyed everything in the time I've been away."

"With pleasure." Connor picked up the phone and while he was shutting out the HumpR app, he was finally satisfied. It was nice to know that now the new cold that popped up in his belly was because he would face his boyfriend's daughter who could hate him forever or love him too much.

And it seemed that there would always be a new obstacle to face and a new doubt to torment him. Could he handle with Hannah, Oliver, and a family?


	3. And it takes no time to fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor knows a little more about Hannah. In fact... he meets Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you are enjoying the story, sorry again if have a mistake or idk, English is not my first language.  
> Hope you like it :)  
> This is how I imagine Hannah: https://data.whicdn.com/images/301407185/large.jpg

Connor was radiant and everyone could see. That was new, _the feeling of welcome and warmth_ , he was feeling nervous, of course, because: he was to officially and formally meet his boyfriend's daughter.

It was a step he never imagined in his life.

"So today's the big night?" Michaela asked sitting on Connor's bed and picking up a shirt that was put there "You definitely will not wear this."

"Okay, I'm very sorry I asked for your help." Connor answered, taking another shirt and Michaela sighed.

"Look, this is not a job interview or a business dinner, you're going to have dinner at your boyfriend's house and spend some time with him and his daughter, no social shirt, please." Michaela walked to the closet and began to stare at the shirts.

"I think I'll cancel." Connor confessed, "I'm so nervous that I can start talking about economics with a four-year-old girl."

"Hey." Michaela stared at him. "Relax."

"It's easy to talk, how did you get to know Aiden's family? I know his mother is very intimidating." Connor said.

"Okay, I do not need to know about your relationship with my mother-in-law or Aiden or any of his family, but it was different, I needed to impress them, they need to know they were meeting Michelle from that Obama." Michaela said and Connor sat on the bed "Hannah will meet her father's love ..."

"Don’t talk like that, please!" Connor asked.

"It doesn’t matter, it's not such a bad thing, she will not hate you. Tell a silly joke or let her lead the dinner questions and you'll do well ..." Michaela pulled out a long gray shirt, warm and comfortable "That's it!" She handed it to Connor. "Put on a pair of jeans, tidy up your hair and make your charm." She smiled. "It'll work."

"I don’t hate you that much now." Connor said and Michaela pinched his cheek, making him walk away.

"Now I have to go, Aiden has made a reservation for Lacroix." Michaela smiled.

"The luckiest." Connor commented and stared at the shirt again. "Can I go with you?" He laughed nervously.

"What really worries you?" Michaela sat down next to him. "Oliver looks wonderful and really cool, his daughter should not be a bad kid and I'm sure he'll find a way to get a proper dinner, I saw your photo on The Capital."

"Oliver is risking a lot by letting me into his life that way, I'm just afraid to screw it up." Connor stared at Michaela. "You know, I'm not a boyfriend or relationship guy."

"Alright, that fear is acceptable, it's new." Michaela sighed. "But you're doing fine, as far as I know, it's been months without even thinking about being 'Connor screw it up guy', if you can get here and now that you have Oliver's full confidence, this will not be the moment that Connor Walsh will return to his old habits. " She raised "Go shower and get smelling good for your better half." She shrugged and Connor rolled her eyes. "Come on, put that ass in action."

"Only after dinner." Connor laughed.

"I need to go before I lose my appetite." Michaela tucked her purse into her shoulder. "Good dinner and don’t forget the present, a little overdone, do not you think?"

"I can not go empty-handed." Connor said before pulling a towel "Can you leave and let me get ready?"

"It was what I was trying to do before you were very emotional and insecure." Michaela joked and Connor smiled, "Poor Oliver."

"Bye." Connor pushed Michaela to the front door. "Send a kiss to Aiden ..." He stopped. "Well, he's had it before ..."

"I hate you." Michaela left the apartment, slamming the door.

Connor then went into a very long bath ritual, he was clean after the first few minutes, but he wanted to extend the time in the shower. It was relaxing and somehow avoided the big dinner.

Of course we could not use all the water and miss the time. Connor was ready, well-dressed, well-groomed, shiny teeth, scintillating perfume and a gift in his hands, in front of Oliver's door. He'd knocked on the door once and now he wondered if he should do it again or call, _had no one heard him?_

"Hey!" Oliver said, with a blue apron on his waist. "Sorry for the delay, I had to put the cookies in the oven." He explained and kissed Connor quickly on the lips before letting him in. "Did you bring a present? I said it was not necessary, you're going to spoil her and it's going to be a great mess."

"You spoil her all the time." Connor rolled his eyes and took off his coat.

"I love the shirt, is it new?" Oliver asked, beckoning Connor to follow him. "For a second I figured you'd show up in a social shirt and a blazer."

"Of course not." Connor laughed nervously.

"Hannah, look who's here." Oliver said to the girl running from the living room to face them. "Uncle Connor, remember him?"

"Yes." Hannah said plainly.

Away from her unicorn pajamas, she looked less colorful today. A gray overalls with silver stars and a white shirt with embroidery on the collar was his choice of the day, or Oliver, _he didn’t know very well how the dressing worked_ , after all, she was four, should not do much alone .

Connor didn’t really know, he had no contact with children other than the nephews he visited at Christmas.

The blue sneakers were a sign that she was not barefoot around the house, he had noticed when she wore socks to sleep, even if it was not so cold. The hair, still loose, since it was very short and smooth, had the fringe of before, with a slight hair clip in the side.

 _There was the unicorn._ A little blue unicorn in Hannah's hair clip.

"Hello." Connor said sympathetically.

Hannah didn’t smile, she was very reserved, but looked curiously at the package he had in his hands. It was interesting and colorful, he had to admit, he asked for a rainbow bundle, he needed to show a little representation to Hannah and it was idiotic, like an inner joke, that Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I brought this to you!" Connor said, extending the present to Hannah who looked at Oliver, as if expecting approval.

"Go on." Oliver said, folding his arms and watching the scene.

Hannah approached not so slow and not so fast, she was not afraid to pick up the gift with her little hands and leave it on the floor to sit next to it and start tearing the package. Connor watched crouched down next to her, he hoped he had chosen something good, Laurel had helped, he had to give credit for insisting to look in the last shop.

"A cornie!" Hannah exclaimed happily.

The little girl pulled a unicorn-shaped plushie, it was cute and colorful, with a cute horn and colored mane. He was kind of mean to Hannah, so Connor thought she might even take a nap on him, kids did a lot of it.

"How do you talk?" Oliver asked and Hannah looked at Connor.

"Thank you, Uncle Connie." Hannah said and Connor wanted to laugh.

Connor was feeling that strange feeling of home with Hannah's uncertain nickname. It was cute. She had a sweet voice and hugged the unicorn with much passion, so he just squeezed the little girl's shoulder and stood up.

"You deserve." Connor said and looked at Oliver. now he no longer knew how to act.

"I made pasta with pesto sauce." Oliver said proudly "I thought about ordering food, but it would be difficult to do something that appealed to all the guests, you and Hannah are  very picky, so I decided to do my specialty." He took the apron. "We have toast too, and for dessert, Grandma's cookies, my mother's recipe that Hannah loves."

"Looks good." Connor smiled.

"As tradition we decorate the cookies before eating, so this is the activity of the night." Oliver reported "Hannah discovered that meat was dead animals, so she did not want to eat meat and after she watched Nemo, sushi would not be a good option, having to adapt the menus was difficult." He whispered.

"I understand." Connor found it too scary for Hannah to be so clever, but decided to keep that to himself.

"Hannah, do you want to take Uncle Connor and your new unicorn friend to the table?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Daddy." Hannah reached out and Connor caught.

He should take that little hand and follow it to the table where they would all dine together, but he was nervous, his hand was sweaty, she would find it disgusting, so he started to rub his hand on the back of his pants and smile nervously at Oliver.

"I'll take the wine, maybe I'll relax you." Oliver said.

Connor finally held Hannah's hand and was very small. Hannah carried the unicorn carefully, even though it seemed like a challenge and it warmed Connor's heart, since she had really liked the present.

As soon as they reached the dining room, the table was tidy, he saw a chair with support for Hannah to get bigger and she asked for help. Connor lifted her and sat in the chair, placing the unicorn in the chair beside her, lost between the seats, he went to the other side, where he would stand next to Oliver, who would most likely sit on the edge.

"First the drinks and the toast." Oliver said, bringing in a very cold white wine and a basket of seasoned toast. "You do not have to get up, I'm serving today." He winked at Connor, like a joke he did not understand, but he smiled seductively to keep the mood from flirting.

Hannah looked excited, she stretched out on the table to get a toast and put it on her plate.

"Pasta is coming." Oliver said, looked very excited and Connor wanted to laugh at how he seemed to want to entertain at any cost, but it worked, since Hannah smiled and made a noise of who was enjoying the food even without having tried it.

"It looks great." Connor said and turned to face Hannah. "Is your Father good in the kitchen?"

"He only does it on special days." Hannah handed it over and Oliver blushed, "Like Christmas or Sunday."

"Sunday?" Connor looked confused.

"Hannah's day." Hannah said excitedly and Oliver put some pasta on his plate. "Thanks Daddy, hm, hm, hmm."

"It's a little hot, okay?" Oliver warned, "I'll get your juice." He ran into the kitchen and Connor watched Hannah bluntly blow up the pasta, which was cut so she could eat alone with her fork.

"Sunday is the day I spend the morning with Hannah, we have breakfast together, I end up having to leave early on a weekday for work and I don’t have that much time, so I always left Sunday for breakfast, it's usually pancake or cereal , with lots of cartoon at the end. " Oliver said, leaving the juice in front of Hannah and starting to serve Connor.

"That's the reason you never answered my messages on Sunday morning." Connor said and Oliver smiled uncomfortably. "Thank you." He thanked Oliver, who went to prepare his own dish.

"Uncle Connie ..." Hannah began to speak, her mouth a little soiled with sauce and Oliver opened the wine "Why is today a special day?"

Oliver talked about it. The whys. Hannah was in the phase of asking, questioning, knowing about everything and this was interesting but at the same time worrisome to Connor, he did not want to answer anything wrong and generate more questions and maybe questions that Oliver is not ready to answer.

"Because I came to meet you today." Connor said, smiling and Hannah smiled back, toothless, just a simple smile, coming back to eat "It's great, I think I'll explore more of your culinary side."

"I'll negotiate it then." Oliver said and took some of the wine "How was the day?"

"A little less stressful." Connor said and Hannah stared at him.

"Do you work with Daddy?" Hannah asked. Curious.

She knew Oliver worked. She thought they were friends. She thought Oliver could only meet people from work. – Well, that's how Connor thought she was asking questions.

"No, I'm a law student." Connor said "Lawyer."

"Oh." Hannah cheered up. "What's this?"

"Well, there is the trial and a lawyer represents a part ..." Connor thought better "I defend someone who is in trouble, being charged, often for a crime he did not commit."

"Like a hero helping someone in danger?" Hannah asked.

"Almost that." Connor looked at Oliver.

"Connor help people not to get arrested, they need someone to defend them and Connor does this, he goes there and fights for them." Oliver smiled. "Cool, right?"

"I like heroes." Hannah said, "Very cool."

"Sometimes." Connor joked.

"Does your work have a large room and a rotating chair?" Hannah asked and Connor laughed.

"No, but it would be nice." Connor said.

"Daddy's like that, there's a chair that spins very fast and I can paint." Hannah says.

"What do you most like to draw?" Connor continues to eat.

"Cornies!" Hannah says excited "And butterflies." She goes back to eating and pulls the pasta, spilling some sauce, making her laugh and Oliver starts laughing too.

Underneath the table, Oliver tilts his knee to lean against Connor's and looks warm, familiar. Connor continues to eat, answering Hannah's questions and playing with her when he sucks the pasta, making the same laugh.

They finish dinner and the biscuits, which were taken about twenty minutes before, were ready to be decorated. Oliver has colorful cream, edible glitter, chocolate, bonbons and other candy to spruce. Hannah was sitting on the counter, she is humming as she puts glitter on a biscuit with purple cream, Connor looks delighted, his biscuit is green, he's trying to make a dinosaur, while Oliver makes a white dog in his.

"Uncle Connie!" Hannah said loudly, approaching Connor's cookie. "Yours is a monster!"

"It's a dinosaur." Connor corrects "Did you know they really existed?"

"On here?" Hannah looked curious.

"Yes, many years ago." Connor shook the biscuit next to her. "Rawn." He joked and Oliver gasped "What?"

"It was funny." Oliver admitted.

They looked at each other and smiled in love.

"I'm going to make one too, can it be purple? I love purple, it's my favorite color in life." Hannah waved her arms in the air and Connor nodded. "What's your favorite color?"

"Hm, red maybe ..." Connor thought "Or blue."

"Dada, do a kitten?" Hannah asked and Oliver nodded. "I wanted a real kitten, but Daddy says no."

"How can you say no?" Connor whispered to Oliver.

"It gets easier with time." Oliver said.

And Connor wondered if he'd stay long enough to be 'easier with time'. Connor wanted to stay, he wanted to have more time with them, he wanted to have more nights of cookies and questions about favorite colors, he did not want to ruin anything and have a lot of time.

They ate the cookies after they were decorated, Connor was more relaxed and even shared a biscuit with Hannah, who was now standing on the counter, being held by Oliver who looked already very tired.

Stopping what he was doing and taking new action made Connor nervous again, after all, what was he supposed to do ?! He should offer himself to sleep in the house, say he was leaving, ask to watch a movie, help with the dishes ... there were so many options that he was speechless and thoughtful for a few seconds, which was noticeable.

"Uncle Connie ..." Hannah yawned. "Wanna see the pony movie?"

"No, no." Oliver intervenes, "It's getting late and you need to put on your pajamas and brush your teeth to sleep."

"Please." Hannah asked, making Connor remember that she was a child who did not like to hear a ‘no’ and when she was drowsy she could be more tearful than usual "Dada ..." She already rubbed her eyes as if to cry "I want watch the pony movie. "

Really, time had passed so quickly! They had eaten cookies, shared several laughs, and paid no attention to time.

"It's bedtime, you can not stay late, remember?" Oliver was patient and avoided a cry when Hannah nodded, bending to be caught in Oliver's arms and resting her head on his shoulder. "You're pretty tired, the day was tiring, right, sweetie." He kept talking and looked at Connor. "You have to say good night."

"Good night." Connor and Hannah spoke at the same time, and Oliver laughed, "Take the kitten's cookie, Uncle Connie." Hannah added, grabbing the unicorn and looking at Oliver. "Can I sleep with you, Daddy?"

And there it’s: little Hannah dictating what the end of the night would be like.

"That should not be a habit." Oliver said and sighed.

"What is this ... habit?" Hannah asked and Oliver kissed her forehead.

"Something done often. You have your own room." Oliver answered and she yawned again.

"Please, just today, pinky promise." She stretched her finger, letting the unicorn fall, and Connor picked it up before reaching the floor, handing it back to the girl who seemed to have earned what she wanted when Oliver nodded.

"You wait until I put her to bed ..." Oliver watched Connor stare at him.

"If you want I can leave now, you know, if you want." Connor reported, he did not want to bother and knew that Oliver was tired.

"It's just that I wanted to talk to you." Oliver asked, "Two minutes, I'll put her in her pajamas and she'll fall asleep in the middle of the story."

"It's all right." Connor said and Oliver smiled, taking Hannah who was already a little asleep on his shoulder.

Connor took the time to be helpful. He arranged the counter that was a little dirty with the decoration of the cookies, he also separated the dishes and glasses of wine to start washing, but he noticed the dishwasher and began to put the dishes in the machine, leaving only the glasses in the sink.

It was not too long, he had turned on the dishwasher, and he was arranging the glasses he had washed, looking for where to put them when Oliver appeared much faster than he imagined.

"She did not even want to hear the story, curled up with the unicorn and slept." Oliver said, putting his hand in his own pocket, "What do you think about the night?! The scariest night of all?"

"I can say I survived!" Connor smiled.

"You should not have washed the dishes, what do I do with you?" Oliver asked, approaching, but not much. Connor understood that as a sign, he should be on alert.

"It's getting late." Connor said and Oliver nodded.

"I'll get you to the door." Oliver called out and Connor followed, pausing outside, where Oliver closed the door and they got closer "I want to thank you for not making up an excuse and getting away, Hannah was curious and I can even say excited when I said we would have dinner visit, and when you arrived she did not seem disappointed."

"That's really good." Connor laughed nervously.

"Relax, she liked you, she really chatted with lots of people, but she was smiling a lot and giving you pieces of her cookies, that's a great sign." Oliver assured him.

"I really want this to happen, Ollie." Connor said holding Oliver's hand. "I want to have this serious thing with you and I want her to like me."

"That means alot to me." Oliver bent to kiss Connor on the lips.

It was a sweet kiss, Oliver was affectionate, that was a fact and Connor was learning about it, being less aggressive and sexy, and learning to be sweeter and gentler. The kiss did not last long, Connor needed to have the courage to leave, and Oliver needed to get back to his daughter.

Oliver promised that tomorrow they could see each other by the end of the afternoon, he had already asked for a nanny, so they would have between four and five hours together. Oliver would come home after dinner and tell a story to Hannah to sleep, as he always did.

It looked good and Connor liked that it had not changed, he did not want to ruin the time of Hannah's story. Of course he waits for the day that changes so he's in the house and spending the night with Oliver, but that's a step still to be taken.

Oliver did not say anything about it, and Connor did not comment. They did not even talk about how they would respond when Hannah asked something about them or anything that came close to the answer 'we're together, this is Daddy's boyfriend.'

When he was ready for bed, Connor received a message from Oliver with a picture of Hannah sleeping in his unicorn pajamas and hugging the unicorn plushie that Connor had given.

He felt special and connected.

Connor did not think he would feel this way, so natural. He did not think it would be so easy to accept the idea that that little girl had already conquered him and that he would do anything to make her happy, because to make her happy would generate a sincere smile that made Oliver happy.

That family was where Connor wanted to be and every night of casual sex seemed so uninteresting compared to this reality.

Everything seemed so insignificant compared to Oliver.

Oliver had been the biggest turning point in his life. He did not imagine himself here, smiling at a picture of a child with a gift he chose that was sent by his boyfriend.

Connor was close to the phrase involving love. And she would be told to Oliver at any moment.


	4. But the words won't come & I don't know what to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has changed. He really has changed. Oh, and Connor says those words and makes Oliver blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more about Connor and how Oliver came to make a change in his life. The next one has more Hannah + Connor + Oliver. OK?
> 
> I hope you like it, I read some comments and I know there are people liking and wanting to read more, it makes me very happy. Thanks x :)

They had a case to solve. Marren Trudeau accused of tax fraud, who claims to have been betrayed and knows nothing of this fraud. And Connor was lighter that week, he had enjoyed dinner with Oliver and Hannah four days ago and now he could hardly wait for the weekend, since Oliver had planned a weekend away from home.

It was incredible how Connor could focus more on cases when his mind was not so worried about questions about their relationship.

"Beautiful photo." Wes commented and Connor stared at him. "Who's the little girl?"

Connor might have rallied, but he had really liked the look Oliver had when he put the picture of Hannah with the unicorn as a lookscreen, so he just forgot to take it off.

"What photo?" Laurel asked, looking away from the folder she'd been examining for five seconds.

"The little girl with the unicorn." Wes commented, not realizing that it opened the way for everyone to know that Connor was being a father.

"I can’t believe." Michaela said, smiling. "Connor Walsh is a family guy now."

_Thank you ‘waiting list’._

"I still didn’t get it." Laurel looked at Connor. "What's that picture?"

"Oliver sent me a picture of Hannah and he put it on my cell phone." Connor lied, it seemed easier than accepting the new jokes.

"Let me see." Laurel asked and Connor passed the phone without much reluctance, he knew that in the end they would know and see, he knew that it was no use denying it since they would see him with Oliver and they would know that he was in love and when he took Hannah and Oliver to some visit, they would watch Connor be like a new Connor, the guy who liked to have a family.

"How beautiful she is!" Michaela said and Connor smiled uncomfortably.

"Look how cute, she's really cute, does she look like Oliver?" Laurel returned Connor's phone.

"I think she's a good mix, I've never seen a picture of her mother, Oliver doesn’t even want to talk about her, so don’t say anything when you find him around." Connor said.

"Hey, we need to meet him." Laurel said.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Connor denied and slipped the phone into his pocket. "I'm in the test phase, I do not need you telling my horrible stories to Oliver."

"Come on, call him for a Happy Hour or something." Michaela asked and Asher came into the room.

"Did anyone say about the happiest hour of the day?" Asher asked.

"We want Connor to show us his boo." Michaela teased.

"He did not ..." Connor was interrupted by Annalise who entered the room.

"You talk a lot about personal life and little about work, I think I'm going to need to hire new trainees so maybe they value the unique opportunity they're having." Annalize said, then looked at Connor. "Mr. Walsh, in my office, please." She called and left.

Connor denied the last time before following Annalise. He had some unique tasks, Annnalise seemed to enjoy his work and appreciate his ability to get new information.

"I need you to find something for me." Annalise sat down in her chair. "I think someone close to Marren is trying to sabotage her, I need you to pick two more people and take them to her office and try to find something we missed."

"Interview them again?" Connor seemed discredited. "We're tapping the same key and if I may say ..."

"I don’t allow." Annalise replied, "I know what I'm doing, Mr. Walsh, so go to the office and find something."

"How are we going to get something new out of people who have already said everything they knew?" Connor asked.

"You know how to get the best out of the situation." Annalise stared at him. "Just find someone who has something to talk about." She placed her attention on the sheets of paper on the table and Connor's mouth twisted, leaving the room.

"Laurel and Asher, come with me." Connor called out from Annalise's room, and both of the students packed up the briefcases and went out with him.

They interviewed again, Connor instructed them to flirt or be intimidating, they need to get to a new place and have relevant information. He had already given up, everyone seemed so irrelevant that Connor began to send messages to Oliver and ask how his day was going

"David, you did not print the documents that Marren has asked for yet, I need them." A tall, dark-haired young man, and perhaps with a little Connor used to flirt, circled the room and Connor stared at him reflexively, feeling nothing, maybe he used to lick his lips and think of something to say, but he just turned his gaze to the messages.

"Who are you?"

Connor tried to ignore it, but he knew that question was for him and he just needed to continue his work.

"Connor Walsh."

"Paxton." The young lad replied, "But you can call me Pax."

"Hello." Connor smiled and the boy smiled back. "Do you want any help with these folders?" He stuck his cell phone in his pocket.

"Would be great." The young man who could very well carry the files by himself, divided the documents with Connor, and flirtatiously, Connor licked his lower lip before smiling again and both headed for the storeroom.

"So, Marren, does she make you work hard?" Connor asked.

"Nothing to complain about." Pax replied.

"Come on." Connor leaned against the wall. "Be honest, you think she did it."

"You really do not know her." Pax said.

"And does anyone know anyone? I mean, do you really know ?!" Connor tried to test that boy, maybe he had a weak spot that did not have to involve more than flirtations, maybe he would get nervous and end up confessing for maybe getting a chance with Connor.

"Wow, how deep." The boy replied and Connor sighed. "I've been her assistant for eight years, there's no way she was such an idiot and made that transition." He said and Connor nodded.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Connor pulled away from the wall and made a move who would leave the place, but it looked like he had started a game that someone was still willing to play.

"It is?" Pax asks, "I thought you'd make my night more interesting." He smiled and leaned against the counter, and Connor turned to face him as he held the door open. "What's keeping you from having a little fun? Boyfriend?”

"I ..." Connor thought.

He should not be thinking. Yes, he had a boyfriend. Oliver. The guy he was send messages about where they could have dinner tomorrow. But Connor came to do something for Annalise, he had to come back with some relevant information.

"I don’t do boyfriends" was what he used to say.

But he could not be like the old Connor. He could not give what that man was expecting to have any information.

"Today I have a boss who needs me as much as your boss needs you." Connor approached him, pressing him against the counter. The face was very close, he stared into Pax's black eyes and without feeling any emotion, forced a smile "Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow if you're free." Connor tried to leave the mood seductive, but he was no longer the same.

"So you're a guy who makes dinners?" Pax stared at Connor's lip. "I judged you too soon."

"Did you hear dinner? I thought that way was more subtle." Connor might still have some cards up his sleeve.

"Sounds good to me." Pax smiled and Connor stepped away quickly.

"Okay, give me your number, I can call you and tell you where I live ..." Connor pulled the phone out of his pocket, unlocking quickly when he saw the photo, he could not fail now "Or you can tell me where you live, if you're too excited to ... you know, leave your bed. "

Pax smiled and put the number on Connor’s phone. Connor got the phone back and Pax's phone started ringing, perfect moment for Connor to step away and be able to breathe again.

It was a bad feeling to imagine that this could be one thing. He just wanted to send a message to Oliver and find a way to apologize for feeling dirty in flirting like that, but he needed it.

And while Pax was on the call saying how everything was going well, that everyone was still suspicious of Marren and that he had made sure the law student was in his hand, Connor smiled for having something to deliver to Annalise by the recorder he had put under the counter.

The next day Annalise had a recording and Connor was in the building of Oliver's company. He was nervous, as if he had something to hide, he needed to ask for favors after flirting with a guy and that was killing him.

He needed a Hacker, he knew Oliver had some of them working and he would not ask Oliver now, since he couldn’t face him. He knew Oliver was away, having lunch, and Connor vehemently denied the invitation to see him.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, he stared at all the men and women who worked there, trying to find someone who could do it for good money and he didn’t have to negotiate with kisses and smiles.

"Connor?" A voice called Connor and the second he turned, everyone did the same, staring at Oliver who had a confused look "What are you doing here?"

"Hey." Connor smiled, he did not know how to act with Oliver at his place of work. Maybe no one knew them or maybe it did not matter, so he just took two steps and kept smiling, "I came to see you."

"On here?" Oliver looked suspicious "You said you couldn’t go to lunch because you had too much homework"

"Yeah, maybe I hoped you would not be so disappointed with a surprise, Ollie." Connor said and Oliver looked around, getting everyone back to work. "The boss is intimidating."

"Come here." Oliver called to him, holding him on his shoulder and then quickening his pace.

Connor followed Oliver. They passed a hallway before stopping at a wooden door, which Oliver opened and let Connor pass. Oliver kissed him in the first second of a closed door, and Connor nearly coughed.

"Hello, sweetie." Oliver said, smiling.

"Do you do this to everyone who visits you?" Connor joked.

"Don’t be silly, you have certain privileges." Oliver walked over to his chair and sat on it, loosening his tie a little. "How can I help you, Mr. Walsh?"

"Uh, sexy boss." Connor laughed. "I like this side of you."

"Okay, but no matter how good the idea of sex in the office looks, you seemed to be hunting in the middle of my employees' room, so what's going on?" Oliver was good at noticing things, and Connor began to think he would realize the guilt.

"I need a hacker." Connor said very quickly.

"What did you do this time?" Oliver sighed and stood up.

"Annalise is working on a case, I know who the person we are looking for and I know he made a call, I just need to know for whom." Connor licked his lip. "I did not want to ask you, so I came to hunt a nerd."

"What I do with you, huh?" Oliver opened the computer and sat in the chair, calling Connor "Tell me the number."

"You don’t need..."

"If my boyfriend is in trouble, I'm helping him sort it out." Oliver said, "You're important to me and I'm going to help you while it's not so illegal."

"Looks like I got you good." Connor looked at Oliver.

"I hope to get good tonight, too." Oliver stared at him and Connor smiled.

Oliver had discovered the number. He didn’t ask many questions about how Connor got that recording, it seemed like he didn’t need a lot of information, it seemed like he trusted Connor was doing his best right.

And he gave Annalise all the information he had. Pax had been arrested and Connor had stood out again, Annalise was proud, and Michaela had even swallowed all her pride to congratulate him, but he still did not feel well, not even when Oliver offered to make a celebration dinner.

"Do you want to get the wine and serve? I think it's already frozen." Oliver said and Connor sat still, not moving, thoughtfully "Connor?" He stared at his boyfriend who whispered something "What did you say?"

"I flirted with him." Connor confessed as guilt overwhelmed him.

"You what?" Oliver dropped what he was doing and Connor stared at him, the look of regret was there and Oliver just sighed "That's how you got that recording, right?"

"I'm sorry, Ollie." Connor begged, jumping up from where he was sitting and trying to get close. "I swear, I did not even want to talk to him, but Annnalise needed it and I saw what he wanted, so I thought at least that would be better."

"Better?" Oliver laughed "What would you do? Would you suck his dick for new information on the case?" He watched Connor shut up. "Is that how you did it to me?" He questioned and Connor bowed his head "Okay."

"Ollie, I was like, you know, I was this guy, but hey, I'm not anymore." Connor tried to argue "I was flirting with him and thinking of you."

"Oh, that's great." Oliver took off his apron. "Please stop talking."

"No, well ..." Connor pulled Oliver by the arm "I did not say right, I ..."

"You have not done anything right." Oliver replied annoyed.

"I thought about how I didn’t want it, I could have sex with him and take advantage of it, I could flirt without guilt, well, the other Connor would do it and feel nothing, but since when I met you, I'm different. I swear, I didn’t even want to continue the conversation with him, I forced myself to smile and flirt, I needed him to think it was working, that he was winning me and when I left that room, I felt guilty, I did not do anything but words, I did not even leave my phone, I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible and I could not keep this while I feel this guilt. " Connor sighed. "I'm sorry, I do not want to do it again, I don’t want to feel like this again."

"Wait a minute ..." Oliver stared at him. "You just flirted? Just words?"

"Yes and I feel so guilty, I know he wanted to take me to his bed and I let him think he could have it." Connor said.

Oliver stared at him for a few seconds before bending over and kissing Connor. An aggressive kiss, where Connor ended up leaning against the wall as Oliver's hip beat against his, causing a slight groan. The kiss was intense and Connor hoped this would mean that everything would be all right, because after experiencing it, experiencing Oliver, he couldn’t imagine himself far from it.

"You can try to get information in a legal way." Oliver said still holding Connor's face. "I don’t want to imagine that man thought  He could take you to bed, I don’t blame you Connor, but that's not cool."

"Oh, he didn’t have a chance." Connor smiled. "My bed is already occupied by you."

"I'm so in love with you." Oliver said, touching Connor's face. "I don’t want to be disappointed, Connor, I know you've changed and I trust you."

"I’ll not disappoint you." Connor assured her and bent to kiss Oliver again. "I'm not going to flirt." Connor said and then pursed his lip. "Not without first warning you."

"Connor!" Oliver sighed.

"Sometimes that's the only way ..."

"Connor." Oliver asked again.

"No flirting, all right." Connor smiled.

"I love this smile." Oliver bent to kiss him again.

" _And I love you."_ Connor said without realizing it.

It was natural. Those words sounded right and so close to him that Connor just handed it to Oliver. Then in less than two seconds, Oliver walked away, his eyes wide and Connor thought he'd just confessed to a crime.

"Er ..." Oliver blinked exaggeratedly.

"I ..." Connor scratched his neck. "I'll get the wine." He said and moved very fast.

"And I'll make dinner." Oliver answered, walking to the counter.

Connor poured the wine, a little more for him, perhaps the drink made him forget how embarrassing it was. Oliver looked more flushed than normal, he was nervous too, and it seemed like today they would not talk about it.

Connor was hoping Oliver would wake up and forget the three words he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has more on Hannah and Connor. I'll leave a little spoiler here.
> 
> READ IF YOU WANT.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> "A new case for the hero?" Hannah asked excitedly when Connor started the car "Can I help?"
> 
> "Of course, you're going to be my little assistant today." Connor said, looking very carefully at the streets. "Is that cool?"
> 
> "Very cool." Hannah said loudly and laughed.


	5. Just a Friday day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor loves Friday and everyone around him seems to notice something that terrifies him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Connor spending a little time together, the next chapter is all Oliver + Hannah + Connor.
> 
> A little spoiler: Movies, painted nails and Oliver + Happy Hour.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Connor liked Friday mornings. Usually he woke up a little late, he only had class after lunch, so he could enjoy the thoughts about the great sex he had last night, since Oliver could stay until a little later on Thursdays and they had a lot of sex.

They still didn’t spend the night together.

But Connor had some regular dinners with Hannah and Oliver. They visited sophisticated restaurants or ate pizza at Connor's favorite place, they were generally getting along, but it was not very close since Oliver still monopolized Hannah a little to himself.

On Friday mornings, Connor would send a morning photo of his natural way of waking up for Oliver and always took a slower, more attentive shower. Oliver would respond with an ‘emoji salivating’, it was their way of making things fun while they were away from each other.

Finally, after a lazy morning, Connor wore a social outfit and headed to Annalise's house, where group meetings were still taking place, and where Michaela was delivering her wedding invitation in white and gold.

"You can take Oliver, I put three invitations." Michaela looked at Connor who looked away "I know it's a month away, but  I put some hope in your relationship and I believe you'll stay together until then, at least try not to ruin everything before my big day, I do not want your eyes swollen in the photos of my wedding. "

"Thank you, you're a really good friend." Connor opened the invitation and saw Aiden's name, laughing from the time he imagined that one day he might be marrying Aiden.

By God, he was so naive. First 'almost relationship' and he thought he was in love. Connor would like to get hit every time he thought he was in love with Aiden, at least now, after Oliver, he truly understood that feeling.

He loved. He had said it out loud and Oliver had finished dinner ignoring it until today.

"What clothes I should wear since I am one of the bridesmaids." Laurel smiled and Michaela stared at her.

"You still have not tried your dress? I sent you an email." Michaela looked very nervous and Connor smiled appreciating the show she was about to start. "I booked all the dresses and sent specific emails about the date and venue for proof."

"How many bridesmaids do you have?" Connor was curious.

"Six bridesmaids and six groomsmen." Michaela said without looking at him, and Connor's eyes widened.

"And do you feel special, Laurel?" Connor asked.

"At least I was invited to be one." Laurel answered.

"And I denied an invitation." Connor confessed and Michaela stared at him. "Aiden called me and asked for the old days ..." He rolled his eyes at the look of disappointment Michaela gave him "Old times of friendship."

"I didn’t know you were still close." Michaela looked uncertain. "Aiden didn’t tell me he called you."

"Don’t worry, I would not accept that anyway." Connor sighed "I'm going to keep away from your beloved fiancé, I have new priorities now."

"Aw, Connor is in love." Laurel said.

“Just stop.” Connor rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you denied it, you do not look good in royal blue." Michaela stared at Laurel. "You, come to the proof of the dress tomorrow, it'll be all right." She smiled confidently.

"Does she still hate you or is that the loving way you're friends?" Asher asked Connor.

"I don’t think she overcame the fact that I already slept with her fiancé." Connor said and Michaela stared at him, rolling her eyes.

"I guess to be fair she should sleep with Oliver." Asher replied.

"She could try, but he's gay, very gay."

"I wouldn’t be so sure of that, he had a daughter." Michaela replied.

"Well, even though you're living with a bisexual, it doesn’t mean that any man who already has a relationship with someone of the opposite sex and has homosexual relationships right now is bi, not that it's your business, Oliver's relationship with Hannah's mother was not by choice." Connor replied.

"Say what you think will comfort you." Michaela said.

"Gay men are still marrying and having relationships with women to hide who they are, Michaela, maybe that's what's happening to you ..." Connor smiled. "Or he's just bi as you say."

"Connor, I swear ..."

"Don’t you guys stop yapping?" Bonnie came into the room. "Annalise is coming in a few minutes with our new case, so practice silence."

"I was kidding anyway." Connor said softly and Michaela looked away.

Connor did not want to continue playing as if he was jealous of Aiden, he was very well with Oliver and did not care about it, but provoking Michaela, the only other student he saw fit to be his competition, was almost impossible to control.

Connor's phone rang with only two rings before he answered with a smile on his face.

"Hi, owner of the hands that work like no other I've ever known." Connor answered subtly and with the intention of embarrassing his boyfriend.

_"Lord! Can not you answer the phone like a normal person?" Oliver said across the line, "But I'm glad you're in a good mood."_

"A good night can work miracles." Connor licked his lip and leaned closer to the chair. "I know you like to hear my voice, but what's the reason for the call?"

_"I know it's going to sound crazy and maybe I'm taking a bigger step than our relationship is prepared ..."_

"Are you asking me to marry you? Because I'm afraid you need to take a few steps first." Connor joked.

_"I'm going to an important meeting with a stock investor, but Hannah's teacher got sick and the students were released early, I can’t talk to the nanny and I can’t leave earlier ..." Oliver looked desperate "I thought maybe if you're not too busy, well, only if you want too, pick it up at school and take it with you for a maximum of two hours or an hour and a half, I'll try to be brief in the meeting, I'm asking because I do not have anyone else, Connor, well, no one I trust ... "He took a deep breath." Am I asking too much? "_

"You can act like someone normal and speak slower now? I have no problem getting Hannah at school, you know, I said you could count on me." Connor answered, although his hand began to sweat.

_"This is an important step." Oliver reinforced._

"I appreciate your trust in me." Connor replied and smiled. "Go to your meeting, Ollie, send a message with the address and I'll be there as soon as possible."

_"Please make sure she has fastened her seat belt and do not let her eat too much candy, she may be a little quiet if you take her to a crowded place, so ask her if she wants water or go to the bathroom, because she will not tell. " Oliver informed him._

"Alright, I'll know how to handle it." Connor said as he got up and gained the attention of the other friends. "Good meeting, Ollie." He did not hear the final phrase before hanging up. "I have to go for a few minutes." He informed the other students.

"Hey, Annalise is coming!" Asher told her.

"I need to do this, quick thing." Connor kept talking and picking up his keys and wallet.

"She will not like this when she arrives." Laurel answered.

"I'll be back before she shows up." Connor made sure, not really sure, and left the house.

He was sure that Annalise would arrive first and that she would be furious that he was not there, but he needed to do it for Oliver, he could not say that he was busy and that he would fetch Hannah at school to bring her to Annalise's house, his law professor, while working on a new case.

He needed to be a responsible and trustworthy person in Oliver's eyes.

In front of the school, Connor received a message saying the principal was aware that Connor would be there and how he looked. Connor felt relieved to imagine that he would not have to answer so many questions about why Hannah's father could not pick her up and sent a law student in his place.

Hannah was sitting on a bench, her feet dangling in the air, her hair split in half and bound with elastics, while the fringe was just the right size not to hit her eyes. Wearing the uniform and backpacks, she swayed a unicorn horse in her hands, with colored horsehair and small star stickers.

"Hannah?" Connor called and the girl looked up at him with a smile. "Your father had to be at a very important meeting, but he sent me to pick you up and keep you company until he's released." He informed her, never knowing the limit Hannah should know about the events.

Hannah nodded, asking for help to get off the bench and Connor held on to her hand as she left school.

"I missed you, Princess Unicorn." Connor said, very low, almost like a secret to Hannah, preventing anyone from entering at that moment that he was being nice.

"Me too." Hannah smiled. "Uncle Connie, can we go to the park?" Hannah asked as Connor put the belt on and held her in the backseat.

"I'd love to, but uncle needs to go meet his teacher and sort things out about a new case." Connor said, tugging at her fringe and closing the door.

"A new case for the hero?" Hannah asked excitedly when Connor started the car "Can I help?"

"Of course, you'll be my helper today." Connor said, looking very carefully at the streets. "Is that cool?"

"Very cool." Hannah said loudly and laughed.

"Are you hungry?" "Your father said that you just come back hungry when it's snack time." Connor kept looking at the street.

"I have a sandwich." Hannah reported "I didn’t eat yet, no."

Two denials. She always did it.

"Well, we can eat when we get to Annalise's house." Connor said without much importance, of course.

"Analyze?" Hannah asked confused. 

"Annalise." Connor corrected "My teacher."

"Oh." Hannah looked surprised and at the same time delighted, she was excited to hear about the hero world that Connor was talking about, hear about defending people. Maybe she lost a little of the enchanted, but Connor was willing to try since he didn’t have the option to avoid Annalise.

When he parked, his cell phone was already collecting seven calls from Frank, Asher, and Michaela. With no time for answers, Connor took Hannah in his arms and her backpack with his free hand, closing the car and making long strides to the door, letting Hannah laugh out loud for thinking it was some kind of game.

After Connor opened the door and left Hannah on the floor, Connor straightened his hair and placed the backpack on Hannah's back, which grabbed his hand.

"Mr. Walsh, your delay is ..." Annalise said before turning and facing Hannah who was looking at everyone holding on to a unicorn and holding Connor's hand. "Who is this child?"

"Long story?!" Connor asked and walked around the middle of the room, near the sofa, almost pulling Hannah who looked at everyone with suspicion and shyness, wanting to be standing in the place that was "In short, this is Hannah, a big fan of law." He smiled and she smiled at Connor.

"He's almost a father." Laurel whispered to Michaela.

"Hannah, this is the law gang, and that's Annalise." Connor said lower, still surprising everyone in the room.

"Hi." Hannah said quietly and Connor helped her pull the backpack off.

"Hello, cutie." Asher said and waved.

"Please continue, Annalise, I had this little emergency and that explains my delay, I'm sorry." Connor said, taking a rolled up sandwich from the little girl's bag  and opening it to the same "Do you want some water?" He whispered, very low and she nodded.

"As I was saying, Marjorie St. Vicent, she was heir to a billionaire fortune of her family, well, until she was stab..." Annalise looked at Hannah who was eating a sandwich and staring at her "You understood, 16 times and found lying on the bed of the room she shared with the husband of her mansion in Gladwyne." She watched Connor come back with the glass of water. "The suspected killer is her husband, Max St. Vincent."

"Right." Connor said and then handed the glass to Hannah who handed him the sandwich so she could hold it in the glass.

Annalise glanced at Bonnie, and then Connor frowned.

"Honey, don’t you want to come and eat in the kitchen?" Bonnie asked Hannah who denied and handed the glass to Connor. "It's just the adults are having such a boring conversation." She smiled and Hannah looked up at Connor. "Come on, I'll get some papers for you to paint too."

"Uncle Connie." Hannah called, dropping the sandwich on the couch and leaning toward Connor's leg that was standing and held her awkwardly.

Connor knew that, or she was as sleepy as Oliver said, or she was frightened and bothered by Bonnie. He knew that Annalise needed to talk about specifics about the case and it would not be good for a four-year-old to hear.

"Hey, hm, Bonnie's a friend." Connor told Hannah that he was in her arms, clinging to his neck and looking at Bonnie. "She's pretty cool and ..." Connor noticed the looks beneath him "And she's going to draw unicorns with you."

"I want to stay here." Hannah asked "Please."

He didn’t know what to do. Connor was good to his nephews because he was the cool uncle, he never had to say what they should do or deny something to them but Hannah really should not hear about 16 stabs that a victim took and neither see the photos from the file, so he needed to find a way to convince her quickly before Annalise would push him out.

"She has ice cream." Connor said ignoring Oliver's rule about sugar.

"She has?" Hannah looked curious.

"Yes, go with Bonnie and she'll show you." Connor bent down to put Hannah on the floor and the girl looked at Bonnie and held out her hand. "She's cute, I know." Connor said as Bonnie smiled and held Hannah's hand.

"I really don’t understand how you thought it would be interesting to bring your boyfriend's daughter to a case study." Michaela said to Connor.

"Is she your boyfriend's daughter?" Annalise stared at him in confusion.

"Yes, and Oliver asked me a favor, I will not deny it." Connor said "Let's get back to the case?"

Annalise explained everything about the case, said everything he needed to know about and separated into groups for the study, stating that within a few hours they would talk to Max at his mansion. As he read the report, Connor watched Bonnie and Annalise play with Hannah while the girl explained the story of the cinderella.

"She is cute." Laurel said.

"I know." Connor smiled proudly.

"You have that look." Laurel laughed and Connor stared at her confused. "That dad look, we joked a lot about it, but it's true, you're like those first-time parents who are very proud of their children and speak with their eyes sparkling."

"I don’t." Connor denied.

"You don’t have to deny it, Connor." Laurel said lowly "You want to have a family."

"Oliver is her father." Connor said "And I'm just the cool uncle, he has not told her about our relationship yet, she's still small and we still do not know how to do it."

"She likes you." Laurel said.

"How do you know?" Connor asked.

"Children seek help from those they like and stay close to the one who makes them feel safe, she had fun with Bonnie and Annalise, but she asked to come to the room because she can see you and that is tranquility." Laurel said and Connor opened his mouth to respond, but was silent with Hannah throwing himself at his side.

In a very fast act, Connor closed the folder with the photos of the crime.

"Hey." Connor arranged Hannah on the sofa and she smiled.

"Can you tell me a story about your new hero case?" Hannah asked, leaning against Connor. "I'm so tired."

"Hm ..." Connor paused. He did not know a story suitable for a four-year-old and definitely the story of the case was not something to tell Hannah to sleep. "Do you have any books there?" He asked Laurel, who denied it.

"I'm sleepy." Hannah said and yawned.

"I don’t know any history." Connor confessed.

"Right." Hannah said and winked slowly. "Dadda will be here soon?" She asked and Connor felt flustered. "He can teach you one."

"I'm so sorry." Connor said and Hannah lay more propped up on him "But I can learn."

"Okay." Hannah closed her eyes slowly, clinging to Connor's arm. "He'll teach you."

As time passed, Connor was having coffee in the kitchen and Hannah was lying on the couch, covered in his blazer.

"I couldn’t imagine you near a child." Annalise said approaching and Connor twisted his mouth. "She seems to like you."

"Everyone tells me that." Connor tried to sound indifferent.

"It must be difficult to date someone with a child, she may be jealous of her father or you may not know how to deal with it." Annalise staring at Connor "You're ambitious, Mr. Walsh, I do not see a family on your way now."

"We don’t choose the moments we win a family." Connor said and pulled the cell phone that vibrated from his pocket. "Oliver is coming to get you, would you mind?"

"You can call him." Annalise made a sign with her hands still thoughtful after Connor's reply.

And a few minutes after passing the address to Oliver, the man was ringing the doorbell. Connor hurried to open it before anyone could embarrass him.

Oliver was there with a bright smile, without his glasses, he had a good suit and stance. Connor smirked and pulled him by the tie for a brief kiss.

"I missed you too." Oliver said, "How did she behave? Was everything okay?"

"Best impossible." Connor made sure.

"I was a bit worried you'd expose Hannah to some horrible, bloody case." Oliver said as he followed Connor.

"I wouldn’t do that." Connor lied and Oliver smiled to see Hannah still asleep on the sofa. "See."

"So this is the famous Oliver." Michaela said, closing a book and Oliver smiled, looking at Connor next.

"You talk a lot about us?" Oliver asked and Connor frowned at Michaela.

"Just ignore what she says." Connor said.

"Did Connor let you out of the captivity?" Frank made a joke and Connor stared at him.

"Shut up." Connor rolled his eyes and Laurel laughed.

"I'm a little embarrassed here." Oliver said and smiled. "Well, I'm Oliver, it's a pleasure."

"Michaela Pratt." Michaela introduced herself and Connor looked at Laurel who was grinning like someone who had thought of something cool.

"I've heard of you." Oliver smiled and squeezed Michaela's hand. "Connor says you're very smart."

"Ollie." Connor asked.

"Sorry, was it a secret?" Oliver looked surprised.

"That's Wes, Laurel, Frank and As ..." Connor wanted to summarize the introductions.

"Asher, the C-bro's best friend." Asher introduced himself and Connor sighed.

"Okay, enough." Connor pulled Oliver by the shoulder. "I'll get Hannah and you'll wait in the car, okay?"

"Oliver." Laurel spoke and Connor did not want to turn around to find her smug smile. "Connor talked about the night out we're planning for tomorrow?"

"We don’t..."

"Yes!" Michaela spoke a little loudly and received a few glances as Hannah was still sleeping. "Let's go to a bar, Connor has called you, but once we find you, we make a point of reinforcing the invitation, we really want to know more about Connor's love."

"Is that what he calls me?" Oliver asked with a smile and turned to Connor's "Aw."

"I don’t ..." Connor tried.

"Alright, tomorrow then." Oliver nodded and smiled. "Connor gives me all the other information." He looked again at Connor who just shook his head "Do not worry, I will not take the underage." He pointed at Hannah and laughed.

"Sense of humor." Michaela said and Connor rolled his eyes.

"Daddy?" Hannah called scratching her eyes and moving on the couch.

"Hi, sleepyhead." Oliver approached, taking her in his arms wrapped around Connor's blazer. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes." Hannah said and laid her head on Oliver's shoulder. "Can we go home? I want to hear a story."

"Of course." Oliver tucked her in his arms and Connor asked Laurel for Hannah's bag. "Thank you guys, it was a pleasure meeting you all."

"Byee." Hannah said sleepily.

"Bye, little Hannah." Everyone spoke at the same time.

"See you tomorrow, Ollie." Michaela nodded and Connor sighed, blushing as Hannah motioned for him to follow them.

"Unfortunately I need to stay, Annalise has this case and we'll work on it all night." Connor reported as he reached the door and Oliver nodded without moving. "I guess now I just ..."

Oliver bent down and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Hannah looked with her eyes still sleepy, but she leaned in too and set a kiss on Connor's cheek, repeating his father's act and smiled then.

"Good night honey." Connor pointed to the little girl's nose and then looked at Oliver "Ollie."

"I'll send you a message when I get home, I'm excited for tomorrow, I'm glad you want to introduce me to your friends." Oliver said before grabbing Hannah's backpack.

"They're not my friends, they're just idiots." Connor said and Oliver laughed.

Connor watched Oliver leave and returned to the living room. And unlike what everyone was expecting, he did not complain or say anything about their invitation to Oliver. He just kept smiling as he opened a file and began to read.

Connor was so happy to be upset.


End file.
